


Keep Warm

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [12]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja slips on ice outside Alex's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Warm

Katja wasn’t really sure what had brought her to this part of Jorvik. Especially on a freezing cold day like this. First there had been sleet, and then there had been rain, so the cracked pavements were slick with ice. Katja was also half-frozen, but she didn’t really feel the cold anyway. Or so she told herself.

She nearly lost her footing on a slick patch of ice, but she managed to steady herself in time. The momentary fright did something good, however- she remembered why she’d come to Crow’s Nest. Now she just had to remember where her girlfriend lived. That was what she’d been looking for. She shook her head, trying to free the icicles from her mind, and set off along the footpath. Alex didn’t live in the industrial district, although she visited there often enough to do some odd jobs. Her house was nearer to the beach.

After some time of walking, Katja finally recognised a house in the distance. She’d been there a few times, usually in secret, but not often enough to know the route by heart. She walked a little faster, and a familiar warmth spread through her body. Alex had that effect on her.

The warm feeling was abruptly doused in cold water- or, more accurately, frozen pavement.

“Curse this stupid cold weather,” she huffed, getting to her feet. It was difficult to stand again, especially on the icy pavement. And then someone grabbed her arm and pulled her upright.

“Hey,” said Alex, her saviour, “you alright?”

“Yes,” said Katja. Her ankle hurt a little bit, though. She’d probably twisted it. She could easily mend it herself right now, but she wanted to keep her powers a secret from Alex. Also being nursed back to health by her girlfriend sounded horribly romantic. “Although, I think I twisted my ankle or something in the fall.”

“Well, that’s what you get for wearing high-heeled boots in winter,” said Alex, and laughed.

“Well it’s better than being barefoot,” said Katja with a pointed glance at Alex’s feet. “Let’s get inside under a blanket before you lose a toe to the cold.”

Katja limped to the house with Alex, then took her boots off at the door so that she could get upstairs easier. Trying to walk one-footed in high-heeled boots up a flight of stairs was just asking for trouble.

“You were right about my feet,” said Alex, joining Katja in her bedroom after grabbing a spare blanket from the linen closet. “I can feel them again now and they’re freezing.”

“I am too,” said Katja. She took her coat off so she wouldn’t get melted snow on the bed, then got under the blankets that were already on there. And she was freezing. She’d been out in the snow for so long that she’d lost feeling. Also her mind for a few moments, but that was normal. The darkness tended to do that to a person.

Alex spread the blanket out over the bed, then got under the covers and snuggled up close to her girlfriend. “Wow, you weren’t kidding, you are freezing.”

“I was looking for your place and got lost,” said Katja. She brushed Alex’s bare feet with her own socked feet, and Alex returned the gesture. Then she began to pull Katja’s sock down with her toes. “Hey, that’s my sock.”

“So?” said Alex with a giggle. “You don’t need it. And it’s nice and warm and dry.”

“Oh, fine, you can wear them,” said Katja. She reached under the covers and pulled her socks off, then held them above the covers so that Alex could take them. Immediately, Alex pressed her cold feet to Katja’s feet, making her yelp and draw away. “But not if you do that!”

Alex laughed at her but withdrew her feet and then took the socks to put them on her own feet. “They’re still warm from being on your feet.”

Katja smiled at her girlfriend, and then shivered. “You have to give me something in return.”

“Oh right, body warmth,” said Alex. She wrapped her arms around Katja and pulled her close to her, rubbing her arms. “Is that better?”

“Much,” said Katja. She nuzzled Alex, then kissed her. “Thanks for bringing me in from the cold.”

“Well, it’s not much warmer in here, but it’s gotta be better than outside,” said Alex.

“It is warmer in here,” said Katja, agreeing with her. But now she wanted to take Alex back to her own home. But that would lead to questions, which would lead to uncomfortable answers… it just wasn’t worth it.

“You know what would make it even warmer?” asked Alex.

“No,” said Katja. “It’s too cold for that. Because then when we cool down we’ll be all cold and naked.”

“True,” said Alex. “Cuddling it is, then.” And she did just that, slowly bringing Katja back to a temperature that wasn’t below freezing. Katja smiled at her girlfriend. This was nice.


End file.
